Season 10 (Honest Trailers)
'' featured several significant episodes, including Every Wes Anderson Movie, a creative innovation that parodied a director's entire filmography.]] Season 10 of comedy web series Honest Trailers ran between 31 October, 2017 and 24 April, 2018. It consists of 25 episodes. Season 10 was a transitional season for the series. It was the first season produced in the wake of Screen Junkies boss Andy Signore's termination amidst multiple allegations of sexual misconduct. Moreover, it was the first time in the series history that the team had already made Honest Trailers for most of the big movies of recent years, including all MCU films and all Star Wars saga films. Season 10 also included some creative innovations to the format, for example the career retrospective Honest Trailer, and Honest Trailers for cult classic films such as Showgirls and The Room. Season 10 was also nominated for multiple awards, including the 2018 Emmy Award for Outstanding Short Form Variety Series. Watch Honest Trailers Season 10 on YouTube Overview Writing Season 10 was written by the core writing team of Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. Staff writer Lon Harris was also credited on a couple of episodes. Lon would later go on to become a regular writer. Film selection Season 10 is significant because it was the first time in the history of the series that an Honest Trailer existed for every MCU film. Previously, Screen Junkies had relied on producing Honest Trailers for earlier blockbuster films to tie in with new installments, a tactic known as trend surfing. In the Honest Trailers Commentary for The Incredible Hulk, the last MCU film to get an Honest Trailer, the writers expressed some uncertainty about what they would do to tie in with future big Marvel releases. Season 10 is also when Screen Junkies finished producing Honest Trailers for all the Star Wars saga movies Because Screen Junkies had already made Honest Trailers for all the "big movies" that obviously related to a property, they began to make more eclectic choices in their subject matter. For example, they made an Honest Trailer for the obscure cult classic Showgirls, ostensibly to tie in with the release of Fifty Shades Freed. Likewise, the team innovated the concept of the career retrospective with Every Wes Anderson Movie, because they felt no single Wes Anderson film was preeminent enough to merit an Honest Trailer on its own. This trend continued in later seasons. Popularity Although Season 10 features several break-out episodes with many millions of views, it also included a few episodes that took their time to reach the 1 million views milestone. This is partially due to the films selected. As previously noted, most of the big movies of recent years had already been done. Release schedule Several early episodes of Season 10 were released later than originally anticipated. This was due to the channel's three week shutdown during October 2017, following the termination of Screen Junkies boss Andy Signore following multiple allegations of sexual misconduct. Episodes likes Spider-Man: Homecoming and Stranger Things were delayed. It is unknown what episodes of the series were scrapped entirely, or whether there are any partially completed episodes from this time. Milestones * First 'career retrospective Honest Trailer: 'Every Wes Anderson Movie. * The second Fan Appreciation Month. Viewers selected the subject matter for Honest Trailers episodes during the month of January. Their choices were eclectic, including: Darren Aronofksy's mother!; Michael Bay's Transformers: The Last Knight (which the team had deliberately dodged because they had no new take on another overstuffed Transformers film); and Jordan Peele's Get Out ''(which the team had skipped because they didn't have a strong comedic take on such an exemplary film). * The age-gating and demonetization of the ''Showgirls Honest Trailer. Even though the parody of the NC-17 film was humorously censored using an image of Hal Rudnick's face, the YouTube algorithm demonetized the video almost instantly. * First Netflix movie to receive an Honest Trailer: Bright. Previously, the Honest Trailers team had assumed they wouldn't be legally allowed to parody Netflix films until they were released on on DVD/Blu-Ray. However, after inquiring, they discovered Netflix was okay with them pulling clips straight from Netflix, provided they waited a little while after a film's initial release. * , Kevin Spacey's face is humorously covered by a photo of Christopher Plummer.]]The censoring of Kevin Spacey's face in the 'Baby Driver Honest Trailer. This was a meta-reference to Christopher Plummer replacing Spacey in the film ''All The Money in the World, ''after serious allegations of sexual misconduct were made against Spacey during the #MeToo movement. Awards * '''2018 Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' - Nominee - Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr '''(Producers) * '''2018 The Streamy Awards: TJ Nordaker and Kevin Williamsen - 'Best Editing' '(Nominee) Season 10 episodes See also * 'Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 11 * Season 12 * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 10 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons